Hitherto, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a control device for an electric vehicle. In Patent Literature 1, in a vehicle having electric braking means and second braking means, in an antilock control device configured to prevent locking by any one of the electric braking means and the second braking means in accordance with a locked state of a wheel, when antilock control is started, braking force control is performed for reducing a braking force of the other of the electric braking means and the second braking means that is not performing the antilock control to zero by gradually reducing the braking force based on a pedal stepping force.